farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Vaas Montenegro
Vaas Montenegro is the secondary antagonist in Far Cry 3 and the poster character for the game, being featured in numerous promotional materials. Biography The Insanity Monologue " '' Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? Insanity is doing the exact... same fucking thing... over and over again expecting... shit to change... That. Is. Crazy. The first time somebody told me that, I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me, so, boom, *click* I shot him. The thing is... He was right. And then I started seeing, everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing... over and over and over and over again thinking 'this time is gonna be different' no, no, no please... This time is gonna be different, I'm sorry, I don't like... The way... crate aside violently. His agitation towards [[Jason Brody] is visibly growing] you are looking at me... Okay, Do you have a fucking problem in your head, do you think I am bullshitting you, do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? Fuck you!... It's okay, man. I'm gonna chill, hermano. I'm gonna chill... The thing is... Alright, the thing is I killed you once already... and it's not like I am fucking crazy. It's okay... It's like water under the bridge. Did I ever tell you the definition... of insanity?" Far Cry 3 ''"Way up in the fucking skies, you thought you had your finger on the pussy trigger!. But hermano down here, down here.....you hit the ground". -Vaas telling Jason and Grant that he owns them. During Jason and his friend’s trip in Singapore, they decided to skydive over Rook island. When they landed, they are soon captured by Vaas and his pirates. While Jason and his older brother Grant are tied up, Vaas tells how he is going to ransom them for large amounts of money from their parents. It is revealed later that even after receiving the ransom money, Vaas was going to sell them all anyway to make more money. "Run. Forrest, Run". -Vaas screaming at Jason to run for his life. After Jason and Grant escape, and make plans to save everyone, Vaas shoots Grant in the neck, killing him. Vaas decides that instead of killing Jason, he lets him run. This would later be his undoing. While on his campaign to save his friends, Jason learns that Vaas is keeping Liza Snow hostage personally, as a way to make Jason come to him. When Jason assaults a slave prison that is said to hold Liza, he is knocked out and captured by Vaas. When he wakes, he, Liza and Oliver are tied up in chairs in an old abandoned building, while Vaas is pouring and covering them in gasoline. He then sets fire to the building and leaves Jason and Liza to die, but he takes Oliver with him. They escape just as the building is engulfed in flames and collapses on itself. "Did I ever tell you the definition...of Insanity?". -Vass before attempting to drown Jason, and once again, before shooting him point-blank. After being given a mission by Citra to save some of her warriors, Jason is ambushed by Vaas again, opening a truck that he believed to house the capture warriors. Vaas then ties Jason to a cement block and kicks him into a deep river bed, intending to drown him. Jason escapes, then proceeds to kill more of Vaas’ men to acquire a helicopter and escape. After the helicopter is shot down by an RPG, Vaas comes up to Jason and shoots him point-blank in the chest. It is later shown that Jason survived the shot by way of a lighter, the same one Vaas tried to light him and Liza on fire with. "Take me into your heart. Accept me as your savior. Nail me to the fucking cross and left me be REBORN!". -Vaas, moments before being stabbed by Jason in his dream realm. After becoming intimate with Citra in her temple, Jason is finally given the task to kill Vaas at his compound, who is throwing a party in celebration of Jason’s “death”. Jason is lead to believe he is infiltrating the compound successfully, but is surprised when Vaas sounds the alarm and broadcasts that he knew Jason was coming. After fighting through all of his pirates, Jason stumbles into a larger warehouse looking to confront and kill Vaas once and for all. He is yet again surprised by Vaas, and is stabbed in the chest with the ancient dagger. Jason soon starts hallucinating, seeing strange images of him and Vaas, as if to show how he’s becoming more and more like him. When he confronts Vaas in his dream realm, he plunges his knife into his chest, then repeats the process again and again till Vaas falls dead (Although it's belived he only died in the dream). In the last scene, when Jason collapses next to Vaas after the long fight, Vaas’ eyes look straight into Jason’s one more time before Jason passed wakes up. Death Debate It is believed by many that Vaas never died. There is of course more proof leading to his death than him surviving. There are several theories about Vaas still being alive though. One of them is that Vaas and Jason never really fought. When attacking Vaas, Jason is stabbed by a knife, he then falls to the floor. The player can see Vaas walking away, deeper into the building. It is possible that Vaas drugged Jason and left, leaving him in a surreal dream battle and that him reaching Vaas in the end is only part of his imagination. However, Jason experienced the same scenario when he was searching for the Mushrooms in the cave where a short distance felt like a surreal experience. When he reached those Mushrooms in his hallucination he also reached them in reality, which is likely to have happened again when he reached Vaas in the end. Another theory is that Vaas survived the stabbing. The fact that he stares into Jason’s eyes can be a hint. Some players still believe that he is alive because his body is never shown. However, Vaas is confirmed dead by Citra and Hoyt. Some people argue that Citra had good reasons to lie to Jason, and although that is true Hoyt did not have a good reason. For now the official story is that Vaas is dead. Behind the Scenes * He is voiced and motion captured by Canadian actor Michael Mando. *Vaas is featured in the "Far Cry Experience", a web-series promoting the game, where he terrorizes a celebrity who is filming a reality show/documentary. He is played in live-action by his voice actor, Michael Mando. *His name is possibly derived from the name Servaas, the Dutch form of the Latin name Servatius, derived from ''servatus ''meaning "saved, redeemed". *Some trailers and gameplay video's show Vaas with a large tribal tattoo on his right arm and shoulder, however in the final game release he has no tattoo's. *It is unknown how, or even if Vaas acquired the ancient knife he used to send Jason into a hallucinatory state, due to the fact it is heavily guarded by Citra and Jason's mental state at the time, it is possible that the knife was a hallucination. *All the antagonists of Far Cry 3 are killed with a knife, including Vaas. *An interview with Michael Mando from G4TV revealed that when Michael went to audition for Ubisoft, Vaas did not actually exist. He orignally audtioned for the character "Lupo" with features very similar to Vaas, but Mando ended up not getting the part. However, Ubisoft was so impressed by his performance that they decided to scrap "Lupo" altogether and give Mando the ultimate antagonist role: Vaas. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RY6bpf3Oy30 *Vaas has become an extremely popular character in the Far Cry franchise. Trivia Gallery Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonist